


Hollywood Miracle

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hollywood ad, RST, Smut, eventual angst, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: A little story about what I think happened after Hollywood A.D. ended.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 34





	Hollywood Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU 🦋 for just being you but also for reading!! Hope you enjoy, and I'm happy you're here.
> 
> The biggest hug and thank you to @sarie-fairy on tumblr for the beta❣️

She giggled as they stumbled down the faux grassed hill and walked away, swaying hand in hand. Scully stopped Mulder outside their limousine. Pulled him down by his lapels, rose up on her toes to close the distance between their lips. 

He pulled away and, she was looking up at him with the same hooded, lustful eyes she gave him not five minutes ago. 

Mulder mentally remarked that it was different than her usual  _ I want to rip your clothes off _ face. There was desire, but there were sentiment and longing; like he, and only he, could give her what she wanted. What she needed.

In the car, Scully bit her bottom lip and curled her finger beckoning him inside. He didn’t need to be convinced. 

The drive to their hotel was similarly as soft as Scully’s wide smile when she grabbed his bicep on the hill, waving the bureau credit card back and forth. Nuzzled his neck, planting trails of wet kisses as she went up to his earlobe and down. He tucked her hair back, letting his fingers linger across her collarbone.

Then it escalated. Quickly. Their arousas too intense to be contained. Scully’s hand travelled down to gently cup the clothed hardening length of him while she whispered against his ear, “does that feel good, baby?” 

He snuck a hand up her dress in reply, circling over her throbbing center causing her to moan against his cheek and claw at his hair. 

They pulled up to the hotel and Scully crawled over Mulder’s lap to get to the door, pulling away from his lips and his hold on her. He tried to keep her in his embrace and hit her ticklish spot on her stomach, making her giggle. He slapped her ass as she grabbed the handle. 

By the time they were at their hotel room, Mulder had Scully pinned to the door while he desperately tried to not fall to the floor as it swung open with them attached to it. 

Their tongues slid against each other hitting the air before their lips. This was going to be messy and quick. They were in a drunken stupor and that made them both clumsy. Scully got frustrated when her fingers kept slipping on his belt. She let out a soft grunt and scrunched her nose, contorting her tiny body to get it undone. 

“Precious cargo, Scully, gotta protect him.” She looked up through her lashes at him, a smirk curling the corners of her mouth. Once she’d stripped him down to nothing, she huffed in her triumph, smiling as she slowly let her dress pool at her feet, revealing nothing underneath.  _ “ _ Fu-uck, Scully.” 

Her look might have been different, but his eyes showed exactly the same hunger for her. The same love for her. She licked her lips and extended her arms. 

She squealed when he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and bit her ass, carrying her over to the bed. He set her down on her back unceremoniously, making her tits swing with the force. He licked and pecked up her body, marking her with wet trails that left her in goosebumps. 

He was about to disappear between her legs when she pulled him back up to her face. “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder.” Instead, she attempted to disappear into his eyes. “I love you, you know.” She rasped. 

_“_ I know…,” he kissed her lips. “I know…,” he kissed her cheek. “I know…” he kissed her palm before intertwining their fingers and restraining them above her head. “I know…,” he kissed where her arm met her body and across her ribs protruding with the arch of her back. She moaned at each declaration stated at each new plot of her. 

_ “ _ Make love to me, Mulder.”

And so he did. 

Six weeks later, their love resulted in a pregnancy. A child. A miracle. Their miracle that they designed together. 

One night in Oregon, Mulder realized what Scully’s look was. It was her  _ I want to make a baby  _ face. And maybe they had, only now he was thousands of miles from home. 

  
  
  



End file.
